The present invention relates to a vehicle speed control system for controlling a vehicle speed, and more particularly to a control system which controls a vehicle so as to automatically cruise at a set vehicle speed.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. (Heisei) 11-314537 discloses a vehicle speed control system which controls a vehicle speed so that an actual lateral acceleration of the vehicle does not become greater than a preset lateral acceleration.